User talk:OCFVDcrewsupporter/archive 1/archive 1
Good Morning and Welcome Good Morning OCFVDcrewsupporter and Welcome to FarmVille Wiki, I am some 7 hours late replying to your post (as I was sleeping HAHA) I hope that replying now is of assistance to you :) It does appear that you have since changed your Avatar however these are the instructions for future reference: Click then scroll down to the Avatar section, click Browse, select your new Avatar, scroll to the bottom and click Save Also, I checked your Profile page, if you want those items in the table to be links you place them in this format Hope this information has been helpful :) happy editing Always remember to sign your posts on pages with 4x~ Clintang84 |Talk 23:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Response Thank you Clintang84, as always I find you very helpful and I am very appreciative of your assistance. As new to this, I am still working out how to go about it's formats and features, and hope that I too can be of some help to others as well. I will endeavour to try and use the format formula once I get it to work, and also will try to remember to sign posts. Please feel free, at anytime, to give me any guidance. Kind Regards 4x~ "OCFVDcrewsupporter" 11:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ""OCFVDcrewsupporter" 11:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC)" Activity Feed I know an answer to that question. The short answer is, "no, regular users cannot hide edits from the activity feed". The long answer is, yes you can (sorta), but only under certain circumstances. If you use to view wiki activity, you can set it to view things like minor edits, or your own changes. However, this is only a personal setting, and everyone else will usually still see any edits you make on the Activity feed and in your User Contributions. An admin can hide edits from regular users. However hiding edits and edit summaries is usually not done for regular edits, it is instead reserved for things that are inappropriate to the wiki such as (but not limited to): libel, malicious links, pornography, inappropriate personal information, etc. --Vandraedha 10:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Images Several of the images you uploaded already exist, these duplicate images have been deleted. Also, please don't forget to name your images according to the MoS for this wiki. For most images, the format is GAMENAME-icon.png Thanks! --Vandraedha 11:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Creating Page - Pottok Pony & other pages You're welcome. Make sure that When you're creating a new page, it's best to click the green "Create" button at the top of the page, and select "Create Blank Page". Do not use the "Add a photo" button further down the page. This way you can access the preloaded templates for various pages. --Vandraedha 09:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Response to Creating Pages Vandraeha, Thanks very much for feedback, I truly appreciate your advice and your assistance. I know doubt will go through some teething problems as to getting settled with how this all works. Kind Regards, "OCFVDcrewsupporter" 12:51, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Advice... Good Afternoon OCFVD, I see what you are getting at, all you need to do is click on the tiny e''' in the top left corner of the NavBar Hope this helps, remember to sign with 4x~ ... ~ ~ ~ ~ without spaces :) Clintang84 |Talk 06:53, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Response to Advice... Thanks Clintang84, I will give that a try to see if it will work for me. I have been using the "OCFVDcrewsupporter" 12:10, August 4, 2011 (UTC) without spaces and this is what happens. "OCFVDcrewsupporter" 12:10, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Feedback to Advice... Ohh OK, just looked very plain :P ... Where abouts you live anyway mate? ... You musta spent a stack of time on those Belted Cows to get to Level 200 Clintang84 |Talk 12:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Templates Assistance :Actually, I believe you are trying to edit the other template. The list at the bottom of the Infobox (where it says Breeds = ) is in the template namespace. That means that it is meant to be used on many pages at once, and may require special formatting, so be especially careful before editing. If you're unfamiliar with templates, please read . :The name of the template page is whatever is in the curly braces. To edit, you may have to type the address manually into your browser. Or, for a full list of Similar Breeds, look at the page ). For example, Foals that grow into a Black Horse are at or a list of Foals that grow into Light Blue Ponies can be found at (http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Breeds/Pony/Foal). Eventually, I would prefer to see all of the Similar Breeds lists use a sub-page of the template , but I have not moved most of the templates (yet). --Vandraedha 12:46, August 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. - Four tildes (~) will make your name a link, and also add the time and date you left the message. Makes it easier to see who left the message and when. :-) --Vandraedha 12:46, August 4, 2011 (UTC) More Feedback to Advice... Clintang84, Yes, I have spent alot of time on FarmVille since level 75 to level 200 with the collection of belted cows and my fav horse breeding, and since I have mastered all but one of the english crops and finished the english quests then I have been able to move most of my animals (until animal masteries) over to the english farm to allow to concentrate on crops mastery on the home farm, with my little secret hiding between the calves is the unwithered ring. Of course my family think that I have a FarmVille Bipolar LOL. I am located on the North East Coast of New South Wales, Australia. I will continue to look into that sign off issue, maybe it is something different in the special features "OCFVDcrewsupporter" 16:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Response to Templates Assistance Vandraedha, I will look further into info like the templates before making any more edits, I noticed that there is quite a number of alternative breeds for the foals that is not in the lists, but I will do my research into formats and templates before I attempt anything further. Thanks for being patient with me :) "OCFVDcrewsupporter" 16:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Creation New Page - Andalusian Foal Page You created the page when you added the link to the file via the placeholder. You should've clicked on the green "create" button at the very top of the page, instead... before you added the link to the picture. That way you could add the templates without copying and pasting. You should no longer be seeing the "Create" (it should be "Edit" instead) button at the top of the page after adding your first picture to the page. If you are, you need to check your browser settings, because it is not properly clearing your cache and it is giving you an old version of the page. --Vandraedha 12:34, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Why do you keep adding pages to Category:trapping_farmer? They do not belong there. --Vandraedha 12:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Response to Creation New Page Thank you Vandraeha for getting back to me, firstly I thought I should fix up the foals that I had edited, to your example format, but when I went to the Andalusian Foal that had not been edited thus it stated "create" and "add photo" rather than "edit", this confused me so before I continued I thought I would ask you (my edit guru), so that I can be of assistance rather than make it worse. I must be working on an old browser on this old pc as I can only edit in the source mode and not the visual mode. There also is a issue with the signature to sign off as I noticed that your signature has your name in blue (link) and Clintang84 even shows his with an avatar, where is my is plan. Trapping the Farmer, I thought that I might write a blog about this issue, as I feel it is of great importance and not a myth. When a player is at high level (myself Level 200) or a player has a expanded farm, it is true that the farms load faster, visiting neighbours farms load faster, reduces risks of "out of sync", improves speed in harvesting animals / crops and fertilising crops on visiting neighbours farms. Since I have trapped my farmer, the benefits have been proven, the horse stable has increased the percentage of producing foals, the nursery barn producing a horse / cow, and the dairy barn producing more collectibles. I felt that it is important for Trapping Farm to be added to the category, however if you do not agree then I would only be too happy to cease adding it or happy to remove the ones that I have if it is possible to remove a category. Happy to help others. Thanks for your assistance, appreciated. "OCFVDcrewsupporter" 13:19, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Feedback to Creation & Trapping Farmer If you're having trouble with your editor, you may be one of the people that needs to go to and ''un-tick'' the box next to "Enable Rich Text Editor". While you are there, ''tick''''' the box next to the entry marked "Disable page caching". If you are using an older computer, this will make your browser load the editor MUCH more quickly. However, it may cause FarmVille Wikia's pages to load slightly more slowly overall, due to the fact that it must check the server for a new version each time. This is the same place to look if you wish to change your signature. There is already a page called Trapping Farmer. Please feel free to expand it. :-) Or, mention it in your blog. However, please don't add categories that aren't directly relevant to the page that is being edited. --Vandraedha 14:57, August 5, 2011 (UTC) More Feedback to Creation & Trapping Farmer HAHA you should search for these pages before duplicating! ... I used to "trap" my Farmer, however, with the introduction of the farming equipment I let my Farmer free. One extra plot is one extra plot. Plus he rarely moves anymore and does not slow my gameplay! Clintang84 |Talk 21:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Custom Signature Thank you again Vandraedha for your patience with me in learning this Wiki, I have now done both un-tick "enable rich text editor" and also ticked "disable page caching" so lets hope now I can improve. In regards to the signature, would you be so kind in checking what you have in your the white signature box is there anything written in it and whether there is a tick in the box marked "Custom Signature" to compare to what I have in mine. Do you use the signature shortcut? Advice always appreciated and only too happy to fix up anything that I may have done wrong. "OCFVDcrewsupporter" 15:23, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Feedback to Custom Signature You have been improving, there's just a lot to learn. It may seem overwhelming at first, but once you start getting the hang of things, it gets much easier. I'm still learning some of it myself. ;-) My signature box is currently blank, and the box next to "Custom Signature" is un-ticked. I know that Clintang84 uses a custom signature, I'm not sure how he's got it set up, it's one of the things I need to learn (custom signatures). I usually type out my signature shortcut (by typing: --~~~~ ) --Vandraedha 16:32, August 5, 2011 (UTC) BRIDGE BUILDER Now that I have earned Bridge Builder, I can build the bridge and get over it! LOL Clintang84 how do you do your customised signature? come on share your secret? and was I right Moama, on the Murray River NSW Australia? an Aussie too? OCFVDcrewsupporter 16:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) User:OCFVDcrewsupporter Foals & Calves I agree! Should harvest Nursery Barn more than once a day per farm, I have heaps of foals and calves waiting to grow up! The calves are great because they take little space and harvest each day but the foals take more space. So what is the point in collecting most of them if they only grow up to be Black Horses instead of their own type of horse. Need to something for the goats too! A Wikia Contributor TOTALLY DISAPPOINTED ZYNGA! with Mystery Game Result Lavender Theme Mystery Game, played the complete set and received all 6 items but DID NOT RECEIVE THE SNOW STALLION! my heart is broken "SHATTERED!" so even thought maybe by using another dart it would trigger it, no just ended up with another useless Lavender Garden item. So now I wait patiently for the support crew to hear my cry, my sob of tears and help me get my well earned Snow Stallion for my proud horse collection. OCFVDcrewsupporter 01:16, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ZYNGA SUPPORT RESPONDED UNDER 24hrs! with Mystery Game Result Good News! Zynga Support Advocate responded to my disappointment in not receiving my Snow Stallion for the Lavender Garden Mystery Game after using up 7 darts (bought with FVcash). I have been advised that they have placed the Snow Stallion in my gift box and apologized for the technical issue. Less than 24hr response to sending email, now that is great service, give credit where credit is due! Thank you Zynga Advocate. OCFVDcrewsupporter 18:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Warning (Warning Removed) --Vandraedha 13:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I see you are not the one that messed up the foal pages, it was just leftover code from an old editor. I have removed the warning, and apologize for the mistake. --Vandraedha 13:37, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Warning Response RESPONSE: Vandraedha, thank you for removing me, as I thought I was improving these pages and was being extremely careful on what I was doing, using the formatting from one of your previous examples. I only want to be of assistance not an annoyance. Also I noticed that on the activity feed that it shows extra photos added, which I have not added to the page when editing, I actually have not been adding any photos to the foal pages and do not create any new pages only edit the already existing ones. Regards User: OCFVDcrewsupporter OCFVDcrewsupporter 13:45, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Feedback Response :Yes, it does appear you are improving the articles. Thank you, and keep up the hard work. :-) --Vandraedha 14:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :The photos thing is a little bit of weirdness from Wikia. It counts the person who adds the text link to the photos, not the person who uploads the photo. It's not consistent either, for example: if someone has recently updated the navbar template (like , it may count the next editor on a page that uses AnimalNav as adding 5 pictures on one page, 3 pictures on another, and none on the last page. It's very strange, but for the most part not really anything to worry about. --Vandraedha 14:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Golden Stallion Foal Yes, as of today, the name is properly Golden Stallion Foal. If you look at the template information at the bottom of that page , while in Source Mode, you can change the information displayed there. Just change Stallion = Golden Stallion, and Offspring = Golden Stallion Foal. You can do this for any of the foal pages that are incorrect. If you ever have problems figuring out a template, you can usually go to the template page (in this case "Template:Breeding horses", to see if it has any documentation to help you. P.S. - Don't forget that Zynga is a strange and fantastic land where mares need stallions to reproduce, however stallions never require mares to reproduce. --Vandraedha 22:43, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Navbars No need to waste resources with the navbars. Either put the (specific) sub-navbar (e.g. HorseNav for foals), or the generic navbar (AnimalNav). The Animal Navbar contains the HorseNav, so you don't need to add it twice. The AnimalNav is a huge amount of bandwidth & resources, so it's better to use one of the sub-navbars whenever possible. --Vandraedha 07:29, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Feedback Navbars Hello, Rose! In answer to your questions. I would say that best practices would be: #For foals, they should only have the HorseNav only, not AnimalNav. #Foals are actually almost never inclusive of events. They are permanently released, even after their dams are no longer available. To avoid confusing people into thinking they are only available during an event, instead of adding a navbar it is usually best to place a link to events where their dam is released in the See Also section. #For calves, they should only have the CattleNav only, not AnimalNav. #Same answer as question 2, with the exception of the English Calf (which is unique). * Basically, if an animal type has its own navbar, you should use that instead of the AnimalNav, otherwise you should use the AnimalNav (which has all animal navigation bars included in it). 5. Alternate Breeds *a) To add "Alternate Breeds" to any animal template that is missing it, simply add the following parameter: |Breeds = Replace BREEDNAME with the name of the list for that animal type. For example: |Breeds = For a list of all currently available breed lists, see: . You may need to edit the page in source mode to be able to edit animal infobox template. *b) To add an animal to the list, you have to edit the template for the list. For example, if you want to add a new cow to the list of cows, you would go to the template . You would open it in Source Mode, make a new line and type the following at the appropriate spot in the list. Make sure to preview before you save. COW NAME **IMPORTANT NOTE! Be careful when adding horses (and some other animals to the lists). Because the lists are so long, horses have been broken down into categories based on what their foals grow up to be. To avoid duplication, only add them to the list that they fit in the MOST (for example, ponies would go under pony, not horse; stallions have their own list; etc). I have tried to add comments to the templates as a reminder, but not all templates have notes yet. If you have questions, or suggestions on how they could be better arranged, let me know (or post the talk page for the template if you want more people to see it and give feedback). *c) Some animals do not have lists. In that case, you would just type the hyper-linked name of any similar animal(s) instead of the list template. Make sure you separate each animal with a line break ( ). If there are a large amount of animals, and you don't feel comfortable creating a new list template, please contact me and I will help out. Happy Editing! --Vandraedha 14:39, August 16, 2011 (UTC) QUARTER HORSE & FOAL If you open up the tab titled "Animal Mastery", you can check the name of any animal that can be mastered (such as the Quarter Horse). I cannot yet confirm whether it should be "Quarter Horse Foal" or "Quarter Foal", however the real animal's offspring is usually referred to as a "Quarter Horse foal" not a "Quarter foal". Whether Zynga used the real name or made one up remains to be confirmed. --Vandraedha 14:00, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Stub Articles Yes, once a minimum amount of information has been added, the stub template and categories are no longer necessary and should be removed from the article. This includes the Royal Steed Foal article. --Vandraedha 14:09, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Be careful marking articles as stubs. We have a lot of very short articles that aren't stubs. The minimum for articles here is a (mostly) completed infobox, at least one line of description, and usually a navbar. After that point they are no longer stubs. It is not unusual for an infobox to be missing sell prices or sizes, however this information is easily added later if it becomes available. Reserve the stubs for articles that are missing a major element. Also, don't forget to remove the template when you add more information. I'm not sure where you seeing the "Very Important", could you provide me with a link? --Vandraedha 00:22, August 19, 2011 (UTC) *I see what you're talking about. I'm not sure why that is there. You'll have to ask Crespaguss, as he is the one who added that. --Vandraedha 02:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Greeny wrote Congrats on level 225 and on #19 on Wiki Leaderboard! Soon your been on Top 18 on Leaderboard and then is No. 1 is just around the corner! Points on this wiki is even more adictive then on farmville! Response to Greeny Thanks Greeny for that encouragement! OCFVD = Obsessive Compulsive FarmVille Disorder vs OCFVWD = Obsessive Compulsive FarmVilleWiki Disorder.. hmmm might have to seek therapy soon! Oh the pressure in competing, I might have to watch my back! :):):). That would be fabulous to hit the Leaderboard, thanks to Clintang84, Vandraedha & Farmerkieli for there support along the way! OCFVDcrewsupporter 22:53, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, the wiki isn't separate, it's just a coping mechanism for the OCFVD. I think we may all need therapy, but that's irrelevant. I think you will zoom through the leader board quite quickly. Unfortunately, most of the people on there don't edit actively much anymore. Glad we could be of assistance in getting you more deeply involved. --Vandraedha 14:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Purple Mini Foal & Stallions Your problem was the spacing of the name. Remember, file names have to be exact on the wiki, so it should be " Purple Mini Foal-icon.png ", etc. For the stallion issue, the page Breeding Horses is correct. You can have as many permanent stallions of any type as you want, but you can only add the Wandering Stallion if you don't have any stallions whatsoever. Feel free to correct any pages that say otherwise. Most of the sections about stallions, minis and breeding are speculation that was written long ago, before we had a plethora of stallions and minis. I know a couple of the older mini pages need to be rewritten to reflect this, but I haven't gotten around to them yet. --Vandraedha 23:57, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Print Screen Howdy, while in the FarmVille window, hit your Print Screen button in your keyboard. If you are using Paint, open up the program and paste (Ctrl+V). Use the select tool to select the are you want and Cut (Ctrl+X) then click New and paste again. I actually use Photoshop CS5, though. If you have any questions, tell me and I might reply by next week (I come here during weekends) Ayopip | Talk 11:51, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Green Button Thingy Do you see that green button thingy when you upload a picture? The one with the pencil and word Edit on it? Try to click the down arrow, and more choices will pop-out. You might see an option Delete there. I'm unsure but I think you can delete images YOU uploaded even if you're not an administrator. Ayopip | Talk 12:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Another piece of information for you... You should be able to upload a new version of the same image, even if you can't delete it. Be warned, however, that Wikia itself has a caching bug, so sometimes it displays the wrong version as the last image uploaded. --Vandraedha 01:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::UPDATE: You're welcome Rose! haha. if you need anything else, just do tell. And Vandraedha, thanks for sharing her some more info =)) Ayopip | Talk 07:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC) RESPONSE To Uploading Image Thanks for that tip, I will keep an eye out on that, I will try to keep a watch on what happens before moving onto the next one. Appreciated. 'Rose' OCFVDcrewsupporter 02:16, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Reminder, animal parent names The gender of the baby does not change the names of the parents. A baby animal's father is called a sire, and its mother is called a dam. For horses the sire is usually referred to as a stallion (sexually mature, non-castrated male horse), the dam is usually referred to as a mare (sexually mature female horse). For other animals the adult names for male and female animals vary, but the sire is still the father, and the dam is still the mother. --Vandraedha 03:56, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Userpage Gallery Suggestion You do not actually need to upload any images in order to add images to the galleries on your user page. Instead, view your page in source mode, and manually type in the name of the image (Usually, PAGENAME-icon.png). You can adjust the size of the images in the gallery with the widths attribute (widths="x" where x is the image width in pixels). You can often add many pictures at once just by copy and pasting -icon.png to the end of a list of words. Add a caption by using a | (pipe). For example: American Horse Mastery Sign-icon.png|American Horse Mastery Sign Appaloosa Mastery Sign-icon.png|Appaloosa Mastery Sign American Horse Mastery Sign-icon.png|American Horse Mastery Sign Appaloosa Mastery Sign-icon.png|Appaloosa Mastery Sign American Horse Mastery Sign-icon.png|American Horse Mastery Sign Appaloosa Mastery Sign-icon.png|Appaloosa Mastery Sign American Horse Mastery Sign-icon.png|American Horse Mastery Sign Appaloosa Mastery Sign-icon.png|Appaloosa Mastery Sign Hope this helps you! --Vandraedha 02:58, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Feedback to Userpage Gallery Suggestions Seems like I am always thanking you Vandraedha for advice which is always appreciated. I had put my userpage aside for a little while, but I will get back into fixing it. I noticed that some mastery signs would work for me and some won't, but like all trials slowly working out how it all works, some editing and adding must be in source mode and some not. With time, I will get that user page finished, although may have look at other ideas too. Many thanks, all assistance is very welcomed. OCFVDcrewsupporter 03:10, August 31, 2011 (UTC)